Kokoro no me
by Agualuna
Summary: El festival de Konoha estaba cerca, y Hinata está deseando ir con Naruto, pero cuando se le presenta la oportunidad, surge un problema... [BASADO EN EL CAPÍTULO 306 DEL ANIME]
1. Hinata

_**Bueno, pues como necesitaba relajarme... me he puesto a escribir, y ha salido esto n-n"**_

 _ **YA, ya se que dije que hasta Febrero nada, pero esto ha sido exprés, necesitaba tomar un descanso y me apetecía, así que espero que os guste.**_

 _ **Esta historia está basada en el capítulo 306 de Naruto Shippūden (aquí todos tienen 17 años y están en la parte de Shippūden. Le he hecho unas modificaciones, espero que os guste)**_

 _ **¡Disfrutad de la lectura!**_

* * *

Un nuevo día asomaba en Konoha, la aldea estaba de celebración, pues el festival de primavera se acercaba; era un día en el que había muchos locales de comida abiertos, juegos, baile, música y fuegos artificiales.  
Sí, era un festival que se centraba, sobre todo, en las parejas de enamorados; según los aldeanos, quienes se juraban amor eterno bajo las flores de cerezo, éste sería fuerte y eterno entre esas dos personas, todo el mundo en la aldea, tenía a alguien especial en mente con quien ir, y Hinata no era menos.

Por desgracia, no tenía mucho tiempo de pensar en ello, por lo que lo dejó aparcado a un lado de su mente. Estaba demasiado ocupada con el gran ritual que se hacía dentro de su clan, que se hacía para honrar al líder, así como para demostrar que el sucesor era digno de tomar su puesto.

Estaba entrenando muy arduamente con Neji, y se notaba en las marcas que tenía en el cuerpo; ella le había insistido que no se contuviera, pues necesitaba que el ritual le saliese bien, y si Neji no daba todo al máximo, ella tampoco.

.

Tras un día de arduo entrenamiento, decidió caminar por la aldea y dar un pequeño paseo. Tenía un hambre voraz, y lo único que deseaba era sus ansiados rollitos de canela, el único capricho que nunca se negaría, por supuesto.

No fue hasta que sintió una mano en el hombro que se dio cuenta de que Sakura llevaba mucho tiempo llamándole, pero el tacto de las manos de la joven doctora, hicieron que su equilibrio se hiciese nulo, pues el dolor le recorrió todo cuerpo.

―Hinata, ¿estás bien? ¿tan fuerte te he dado? ― dijo Sakura mientras le ayudaba a levantarse.  
―Sí, no te preocupes. Es sólo que estoy entrenándome para un ritual de mi clan, y parece que me excedí un poco ―dijo mientras se sujetaba el área dolorida.  
―Vaya, sí que debe de ser duro ser de un clan tan noble... ―le dijo.

Hinata le sonrió, pero de repente, empezó a ponerse roja, a jugar con sus dedos de manera nerviosa y a mirar al suelo. Sakura no entendía el porqué de su repentino cambio de actitud, pero...

―¡SAAAAAKURA-CHAAN!

...al escuchar aquella voz, lo comprendió todo.

―N-Naruto-kun... ―dijo Hinata en voz baja, siendo captado por el fino oído de Sakura...

Pronto tuvo una idea...

―¡Oye, Hinata! ¿Vas a venir con Naruto y conmigo a ver los fuegos artificiales? ―al escuchar que el chico iba con ellas, no pudo reprimir su cara de felicidad.  
―N-No quisiers molestar...

―¡Para nada molestas, mujer! ―respondió Sakura, restándole importancia al asunto con la mano.

―P-Pero... ―dijo Hinata insegura.

Sakura sabía los sentimientps que le profesaba Hinata a su mejor amigo, por lo que le dijo al oído que Naruto no pudo captar.  
Lo único que pudo ver fue el cambio de Hinata: toda colorada, y con una gran determinación en la mirada.

―¡I-Iré!  
―¡Ese es el espíritu, Hinata! ―dijo, sonriente, Sakura.  
―¡Nos vemos el día del festival, Naruto-kun, Sakura-san! ―y salió corriendo como alma que lleva el diablo.

Naruto soltó una risa ligera, mientras observaba a Hinata correr.

―Hinata está emocionada por los fuegos artificiales, ¿eh?  
 _―Si solo fuera por eso…_ ―pensó Sakura.

.

El gran calendario de su habitación, de casillas blancas, se habían llenado de letras y cruces de color rojo. Vería los fuegos artificiales con Naruto, Sakura se encargaría de dejarles solos, o al menos eso le había dicho.

― _No te preocupes, te daré la oportunidad de tener una cita con Naruto, yo tengo que irme con Tsunade-sama por la noche._

Estaba tan feliz... por fin una cita con Naruto, y nada se lo impediría.

.

El entrenamiento del ritual de los Hyūga le estaba costando demasiado; su padre y Hanabi se encontraban fuera por varios asuntos del clan, eso dejaba a Hinata que entrenara con su primo. Se había tomado en serio eso de no contenerse, pues estaba resultándole de lo más complicado.

Llevaban entrenando desde por la mañana temprano y ya se había hecho de noche hace demasiado rato. Hinata estaba al límite, pero seguía resistiendo como podía, con su Byakugan.

―¡178! ―gritaba Neji.

―¡Sí! ―respondía Hinata, mientras se levantaba del suelo para atacar.  
―¡Vamos Hinata-sama!

Hinata quería seguir, pero al esquivar un golpe de su primo, empezó a ver borroso y el sonido se distorsionó.

―¡Hinata-sama! ¡Hinata-sama! ―pero ella ya no podía ver nada, pues había caído inconsciente.

El médico llegó en seguida, y empezó a examinar los ojos de Hinata. Después de eso, salió para explicárselo todo a Neji.

―Se pondrá bien, sólo se ha excedido en el uso del Byakugan. Necesita descansar.

Estaba tumbada en la cama, volviéndose a sentir mal con ella misma; había fallado en el ritual y, por tanto, había vuelto a fallarle a su padre.

Además de todo eso, estaba ciega temporalmente, y no sabía por cuanto. Esperaba que pudiese recuperar la vista antes de los fuegos artificiales.

Pudo escuchar que alguien entraba a su cuarto. Era Neji quien le había explicado todo lo que le había dicho el médico.

―¿Por cuánto tiempo voy a estar así? ―preguntó en un tono triste.  
―Mañana volverá a venir el doctor, y nos dirá.  
―Espero poder ir a ver los fuegos artificiales...

Neji le dio una mirada de lástima, pues se estaba callando que el médico le había dicho que lo más probable fuese una semana, como mínimo, y el festival estaba a la vuelta de la esquina.

.

Sakura volvía de una agotadora ronda en el hospital. Estaba claro que ser aprendiz de Tsunade no era moco de pavo, se estaba esforzando por ser una aprendiz ejemplar, y por poder ayudar a cuantas más personas pudiera, mejor.

Vio a Neji saliendo de un herbolaroo, y observó que iba con una bolsa de papel.

―¡Neji-san! ―se acercó a él con un trote ligero, mientras que él giraba para encararse con ella ―Buenas tardes.  
―Buenas tardes, Sakura.  
―Te he visto salir del herbolario, ¿preparas algún remedio casero? ¿Necesitas que te ayude?  
―No, esto está recetado por un médico, no te preocupes.  
―Por cierto, ¿cómo está Hinata? Hace mucho tiempo que no la veo, ¿cómo le va con ese entrenamiento del clan? Espero que podamos ver los fuegos artificiales juntas.

Neji apretó la bolsa contra su pecho, mientras su cara reflejaba una inmensa culpabilidad y angustia.

―Hinata-sama no podrá ir a ver los fuegos artificiales ―Sakura quedó sorprendida ante esto ―Se excedió con el Byakugan, y ahora no puede utilizar la vista. No es nada grave, pero... por mi culpa... ―dijo mientras apretaba la bolsa con fuerza.  
―No te tortures, Neji. Lo más importante es que ella esté bien.  
―¡Pero...!  
―Tranquilo, Neji. Estas cosas pueden pasar, no ha sido tu culpa... así que no te martirices, ¿de acuerdo?

Neji asintió ante sus palabras.

―Gracias, Sakura.  
―No es nada. Por cierto, ¿te molesta si voy a visitar a Hinata... con alguien especial?  
―¿Te refieres a Naruto?

Sakura rió con vergüenza al verse atrapada.

―Me has pillado...  
―No hay problema, seguro que se alegrará de que le visitéis.  
―Bien, espero que se recupere pronto, no le digas lo de la visita, es una sorpresa. Bueno, no te entretengo más... ¡Adiós Neji-san!

Neji se quedó saludando al vacío. Aún sentía culpabilidad por ello.

.

Hinata se encontraba en la cama, mientras la agradable brisa primaveral le daba en la cara. Hoy iba a ser el día en el que iba a ir a ver los fuegos artificiales con Naruto, pero ella ni si quiera se había curado de la vista, y no había podido avisarle de ello.

Estaba tan triste... por fin iba a tener una cita con Naruto y no podía asistir.  
Se encontraba al borde de las lágrimas cuando...

―Hinata-sama, tiene visita.  
―Gracias, Neji-niisan ―respondió, mientras se preguntaba quién le iba a visitar.  
―Hola, Hinata ―Hinata pudo distinguir esa voz muy claramente.  
―Hola... Sakura-san... ―respondió ella. ¿Acaso creía que Naruto iba a perder el tiempo en visitarle? Seguro que tenía mejores cosas en las que molestarse.  
―¿Cómo te encuentras? Es una pena que al final no vayas a poder los fuegos ―dijo con un toque de lástima en la voz.  
―N-No pasa nada... N-No pasa... ―la venda de los ojos se empezó a humedecer, y lágrimas, finas y cristalinas, empezaron a recorrer las mejillas de Hinata ―Y-Yo quería ir a ver los fuegos artificiales con Naruto-kun ―dijo mientras se secaba, adorablemente, las lágrimas de los ojos ―Yo sólo quería ver los fuegos con Naruto-kun, y pensé que por fin, iba a pasar un rato agradable con él, algo que llevo deseando desde hace mucho, pero no, parece ser que ni si quiera... ni si quiera... ―decía entre llantos.

―No te preocupes Hinata ―esa nueva voz le hizo dejar de llorar ―cuando te cures, te prometo que pasaré el día entero contigo, y pasaremos muchos momentos buenos.

Ella se había quedado en shock. Trataba de palpar con las manos la colcha, en busca de Sakura, quizás, pero no recordaba en ningún momento que ella se hubiese sentado en la cama.

Pero ahora sentía que su cama se hundía, y que alguien le sujetaba la mano, y le limpiaba las lágrimas de la cara, suavemente.

―Venga, Hinata, no llores ―dijo de nuevo aquella voz ―que parece que soy yo quién te está haciendo llorar.  
―N-Naruto-kun...  
―Anda, anímate... te he traído algo que te gustará ―Hinata sentía que una bolsa de papel era rota por alguien ―¡Tachán! Rollitos de canela-ttebayo.

Hinata apretó el agarre de su mano.

―¡Naruto-kun! ―dijo mientras se lanzaba en un abrazo.  
―¡Ah, Hinata! ¡Se me va a caer todo! ―exclamó mientras trataba de recuperar el equilibrio.  
―Gracias... ―dijo ella, deteniendo las acciones de él.  
―¿Por qué?  
―Por esto. Me ha hecho muy feliz. Muchas gracias, Naruto-kun ―decía con la cara pegada a su pecho, el cual era muy cálido y amplio.

Naruto se limitó a sonreír, mientras le ponía una mano en la cabeza, para completar el abrazo, haciendo que Hinata se pusiese colorada.

―De verdad, que hay cosas que no entiendo de ti... supongo que por eso me gustas tanto ―sonrió, sin haberse dado cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Hasta que por fin lo hizo.

―¿Yo... t-te gusto?  
―B-Bueno, y-yo... q-quiero decir... ―decía hecho un manojo de nervios. Suspiró, y daba gracias a que ella no podía ver, pues no quería que viese lo sonrojado que estaba. De repente, se puso muy serio, agarró a Hinata y le apretó contra su pecho ―Hinata, tengamos una cita.

Ella se había quedado en shock, ¿qué le pasaba a Naruto por la cabeza? ¿Por qué la cita?

―¿U-Una cita?  
―S-Sí... ¿no quieres-ttebayo?

Hinata meditó unos instantes. No era que no quisiese una cita con él, es que no se podía creer aún lo que estaba pasando.

―C-Claro que sí ―dijo ella, muy feliz.

Naruto sonrió ante su respuesta, y para cerrar el trato, cogió a Hinata de los hombros, y le dio un beso en la frente.

―¡Bien! ¡Es oficial! ¡Tendremos una cita-ttebayo!

.

Los fuegos artificiales estaban aquella noche preciosos. Todos los aldeanos estaban mirando al cielo en ese mismo momento; cada sensei, iba con su equipo, los enamorados se cogían de la mano muy fuerte, los niños pequeños miraban con devoción aquellas luces que se formaban en el cielo; era, en verdad, un espectáculo muy bello.

En el porche de los Hyūga, se podía ver a Hinata mirando los fuegos con una sonrisa, mientras que tomaba de la mano a la persona que estaba a su lado. Ésta se acercó, y se recostó en su hombro, mientras que Naruto, se apoyaba en su cabeza, mientras sonreía y apretaba el agarre de su mano.

* * *

 _ **He estado pensando en hacer la historia desde la perspectiva de Naruto, pero ya sí que ya, cuando acabe los exámenes... ¿Qué opináis?**_

 _ **Bueno me despido ya, espero que os haya gustado :)**_


	2. Naruto

_**Sé que había dicho que iba a actualizar la traducción, pero estoy escribiendo esto desde mi teléfono móvil, mientras me recupero de un catarro horrible, que me ha tenido en cama estos últimos días. No me apetece coger el ordenador, y para poder hacer LMBYBB necesito el traductor, por si hay expresiones que no entiendo, y prefiero hacerlo en el ordenador... así que os dejo esto y me voy a recuperar de este maldito catarro.**_

 _ **Sólo yo soy lo suficientemente tonta como para tener la libertad de terminar los exámenes y ponerse mala con fiebre xDDD**_

 _ **Pues bueno, os traigo la historia desde la perspectiva de Naruto, espero que os guste.**_

 _ **¡Disfrutad de la lectura! :)**_

* * *

El día del festival de primavera llegaba, y él estaba muy contento... Sakura dijo que le acompañaría, y él no podría estar más feliz... se sentía un poco solo desde que Sasuke partió de la aldea, y Sakura se había convertido en su único apoyo.

Le había dicho que se diera prisa para poder ultimar los detalles de la quedada y... ¡sorpresa! él llegaba tarde, y no quería morir a manos de su mejor amiga. Corriendo lo más rápido que podía... pudo divisar el pelo rosa de su amiga, que se encontraba de espaldas.

–¡SAAAAAKURA-CHAAN! –gritó alto y fuerte para que ésta le oyera. En cuanto Sakura se dio la vuelta, pudo ver la pequeña figura de Hinata Hyūga, la persona más tímida y rara que había conocido nunca.

Mientras se acercaba, pudo escuchar cómo Sakura invitaba a la chica a ir con ellos a ver los fuegos artificiales, pero ella, tan tímida como era, se rehusaba por el miedo a ser una molestia. Todo cambió cuando Sakura, le susurró algo al oído, entonces Hinata, con toda la determinación del mundo dijo...

–¡I-Iré!  
–¡Ese es el espíritu, Hinata! –respondió una sonriente Sakura.  
–¡Nos vemos el día del festival, Naruto-kun, Sakura-san! –dijo ella mientras corría como alma que lleva el Diablo.

A Naruto le hizo muchísima gracia la reacción de Hinata sobre los fuegos artificiales, nadie había estado nunca tan entusiasmado como lo estaba Hinata; esto le hizo soltar una ligera risa.

–Hinata está emocionada por los fuegos artificiales, ¿eh?  
–Si sólo fuera por eso... –pensó Sakura.

Naruto observaba por el camino que se había ido Hinata, siempre que la observaba, se sentía extraño, su pecho le daba sensaciones extrañas, y ella ni si quiera era consciente de lo que le hacía sentir, de lo que le transmitía.

–Es siempre tan rara... –esa declaración por parte de Naruto, llamó la atención de Sakura, quien le observo con duda –Siempre se pone colorada, y tartamudea. Pero... –Naruto hizo una pausa para suspirar y mirar sonriente a su mejor amiga –Eso no quita que sea asombrosa, ¿no crees?-ttebayo

Sakura sonrió hacia su querido amigo. Parecía que se estaba dando cuenta de que Hinata era algo más que, según palabras de él, una persona oscura, rara y tímida.

Ella también observó por dónde Hinata había salido corriendo.

–Sí. Sí que lo es.

.

Iba caminando por la aldea, tras haber saciado su hambre voraz con el rico ramen del señor Teuchi, cuando vio al equipo 8 viniendo en dirección contraria a ellos.

Shino llevaba una caja de cartón, sacada de una pastelería, mientras que Kiba llevaba un ramo de lirios; ambos estaban acompañados de Akamaru.

–¡Eh, chicos! –saludó Naruto.  
–Ah, Naruto, ¿qué tal? –respondió Kiba, un poco serio.

Le sorprendió un poco el tono de Kiba, pues él siempre le sonreía al saludarle.

–Bien, bien –al contestar, reparó en los objetos que llevaban sus amigos –¿Uh? ¿Qué lleváis ahí-ttebayo? –inspiró –Hmmm, huele a canela.  
–¿Esto? –preguntó Shino, levantando la caja –Son rollos de canela, y Kiba lleva un ramo de lirios.

A Naruto le entró mucha curiosidad, quería saber qué estaban tramando.

–¿Para quién es?  
–Son para Hinata. Vamos a ir a verla a su casa, y si nos disculpas... tenemos prisa –dijeron mientras aligeraban el paso.  
–¡Oi, esperad! –dijo Naruto, pero no le hicieron caso. Pensó que era muy raro, pues ni si quiera se habían parado a hablar con él, cosa que siempre hacían.

No le dio importancia al asunto, y siguió caminando.

.

Por fin, era el día del festival. Estaba deseando ir a los puestos para comer todo tipo de comida, ir a pescar peces con redes de arroz... y, sobre todo, ver los fuegos. Encima acompañado de Hinata y Sakura.

Y ahora que pensaba en Hinata... hacía mucho que no la veía por la aldea; hasta ese momento, no se había dado cuenta que, en el encuentro que tuvo con el equipo 8... ella no estaba.

¿Y si le había pasado algo?

Divisó por el camino a Sakura, hablando con Kiba y Shino, a los que les entregaba un paquete, que parecía un botiquín, pues tenía el sello del hospital de Konoha.

Se acercó corriendo, y apresuradamente, cogió a Kiba de los hombros:

–¿¡Dónde está Hinata!? –preguntó con urgencia.  
–Suéltame, Naruto –dijo Kiba.  
–¡Respóndeme! Si le ha pasado algo, quiero saberlo... ¿¡Ella está bien!?

Sus movimientos cesaron cuando quedó clavado en el suelo, mientras que en su cabeza se extendía un enorme dolor, y juraba que le había salido algo en la parte más alta.

–¡Cálmate, Naruto! –dijo Sakura con una furia inimaginable y el puño en alto. Lo tuvo que hacer, porque su compañero, en cuanto se pone un poco nervioso, se vuelve impredecible y ni si quiera es capaz de controlarse.  
–¡Au! ¡Sakura-chan! –dijo sujetándose la cabeza con mucho dolor.  
–P-Perdona, Naruto, quizás me he pasado un poquito... –ahora se sentía culpable por ese puñetazo tan brutal que le había dado.  
–¿Un poquito? Un poquito es si le das a alguien de broma, en el brazo. Tú te has pasado un montón... ¿por qué eres tan bruta-ttebayo? –dijo mientras se ponía de pie.

Todo esto pasaba ante la perpleja mirada de Kiba, Shino y Akamaru, quienes daban gracias al cielo por tener una compañera tan buena y pacífica como lo era Hinata.

Kiba decidió volver a centrar el tema a su compañera, al pensar en ella.

–Hinata... ella se ha quedado temporalmente ciega.  
–¿Eh? –dijo Naruto.  
–Así es, Naruto –dijo Sakura –Hinata se ha quedado ciega por haber utilizado demasiado el Byakugan. Hace tiempo me contó que estaba entrenando para un ritual de su clan, y días después me encontré con Neji-san... el pobre se sentía muy culpable.  
–... –Naruto no decía nada. Miraba al suelo con lástima.  
–Es una pena... eso es porque Hinata estaba muerta de ganas de ver los fuegos artificiales... –dijo Shino, mirando al cielo.

Todos quedaron en silencio ante eso.

–Por eso... –dijo Sakura –le pedí a Neji si podíamos ir a verla, Naruto. Para poder alegrar un poco su recuperación.  
–¡Por supuesto-ttebayo! Pero... debería llevar algo...  
–Rollos de canela –dijo Kiba.

Todas las miradas fueron para el Inuzuka.

–¿Hm? –cuestionó Naruto.  
–Los rollos de canela son su comida favorita. Y si se los llevas tú, seguro que le hace mucha ilusión, y se pondrá muy contenta.  
–¿Si se los llevo yo?  
–Desde luego, Naruto eres demasiado lento para las cosas... Hinata te tiene, extrañamente, en muy buena estima. Te admira mucho, y por eso le hará ilusión que vayas a visitarle con su comida favorita... ¿lo entiendes?

Naruto se sonrojó como un tomate... ¿Hinata le admiraba? No. Era él quien admiraba a Hinata y a su maravillosa fortaleza. Pensaba que eran iguales, siempre avanzando hacia delante, por muchas veces que se cayeran, y por eso, quizás, sentía la necesidad de protegerla y de vigilarla.

Su pecho se llenó de calidez al recordar la sonrisa de Hinata.

–Lo entiendo –dijo mientras sonreía y se llevaba una mano en el pecho. Miró a Kiba sonriendo con su sonrisa característica de Naruto Uzumaki, la genuina que nunca se borra –¡Lo entiendo perfectamente! –dijo como si hubiese hecho un descubrimiento importante.

Aunque, de hecho, así era.

Descubrió que Hinata le importaba más de lo que creía, y quería verla constantemente bien, y que fuese feliz. Así que fue a la pastelería a comprar rollos de canela para su querida amiga.

.

Naruto y Sakura llegaron a la enorme mansión de los Hyūga, donde fueron recibidos por Neji, que les dirigió a la habitación en donde se encontraba la paciente.

Abrió la puerta de la habitación, y anunció la llegada de ambos:

―Hinata-sama, tiene visita.  
―Gracias, Neji-niisan ―respondió ella con una voz un poco apagada.

Naruto y Sakura vieron a Hinata en la cama, con una expresión de tristeza, oculta tras la venda que protegía sus ojos.

Verla en ese estado, hizo que el corazón de Naruto se encogiera.

Neji se retiró del cuarto, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Sakura dio un paso adelante, y se decidió a hablar.

―Hola, Hinata ―le dijo con delicadeza.  
―Hola... Sakura-san... ―respondió ella en un tono muy triste. Escuchar eso hizo que se le partiera el corazón a Naruto, del todo.  
―¿Cómo te encuentras? Es una pena que al final no vayas a poder los fuegos ―dijo con un toque de lástima en la voz.  
―N-No pasa nada... N-No pasa... ―la voz de Hinata se cortó y la venda de los ojos se empezó a humedecer, y lágrimas, finas y cristalinas, empezaron a recorrer las mejillas de Hinata ―Y-Yo quería ir a ver los fuegos artificiales con Naruto-kun ―dijo mientras se secaba, adorablemente, o a eso le parecía a él, las lágrimas de los ojos ―Yo sólo quería ver los fuegos con Naruto-kun, y pensé que por fin, iba a pasar un rato agradable con él, algo que llevo deseando desde hace mucho, pero no, parece ser que ni si quiera... ni si quiera... ―decía entre llantos.

Esa declaración le dejó estupefacto...

¿Entonces no estaba emocionada por los fuegos artificiales? ¿Era su compañía lo que le hacía tanta ilusión?

Definitivamente... era idiota.

Salió de sus cavilaciones cuando, Sakura le dio una palmada en el hombro, y le dirigió una sonrisa, transmitiéndole el mensaje de "ahora, es tu turno". Naruto sabía que Sakura tenía que irse con Tsunade por asuntos del hospital, pues ella misma se lo había dicho aquella noche.

Así que eran él e Hinata, solos.

Entonces, decidió que era hora de actuar.

―No te preocupes Hinata ―al hablar, Naruto pudo observar que había dejado de llorar, y que estaba petrificada en el sitio ―cuando te cures, te prometo que pasaré el día entero contigo, y pasaremos muchos momentos buenos.

Observó como ella, palpaba la colcha, quizás, buscando a Sakura. Pero ella no estaba ahí, así que aprovecho y se sentó en el filo de la cama que había libre, le sujetó la mano y le limpió las lágrimas.

―Venga, Hinata, no llores ―dijo de nuevo ―que parece que soy yo quién te está haciendo llorar.  
―N-Naruto-kun... ―ella estaba muy sorprendida, así que parecía que había cumplido su objetivo. Al fin y al cabo, era bueno en eso.  
―Anda, anímate... te he traído algo que te gustará ― dijo mientras se peleaba con la bolsa de papel que envolvía el paquete de la pastelería ―¡Tachán! Rollitos de canela-ttebayo.

Sintió cómo Hinata apretaba el agarre de su mano.

―¡Naruto-kun! ―dijo mientras se lanzaba en un abrazo.  
―¡Ah, Hinata! ¡Se me va a caer todo! ―exclamó mientras trataba de recuperar el equilibrio y de que no se le cayeran los rollitos.  
―Gracias... ―dijo ella, deteniendo las acciones de él.  
―¿Por qué?  
―Por esto. Me ha hecho muy feliz. Muchas gracias, Naruto-kun ―decía con la cara pegada a su pecho. Naruto era sumamente feliz, la ternura de Hinata lo había cautivado en ese mismo momento.

Naruto se limitó a sonreír, mientras le ponía una mano en la cabeza, para completar el abrazo, ignorando el hecho de que Hinata se había puesto colorada.

Y en ese momento... lo tenía tan claro como el agua.

―De verdad, que hay cosas que no entiendo de ti... supongo que por eso me gustas tanto ―sonrió. Luego, fue consciente que su sinceridad lo había traicionado y su lengua, incapaz de contenerse, había soltado lo que sentía sin ninguna reparación.  
―¿Yo... t-te gusto?  
―B-Bueno, y-yo... q-quiero decir... ―decía hecho un manojo de nervios. Suspiró, y daba gracias a que ella no podía ver, pues no quería que viese lo sonrojado que estaba. De repente, supo lo que tenía que hacer, por lo que agarró a Hinata y le apretó contra su pecho ―Hinata, tengamos una cita.

Estaba muy nervioso, ¿y si le rechazaba? Se lo había dicho con la seguridad de que ella iba a decir que no, pero... ella podría negarse, ¿verdad?

―¿U-Una cita?  
―S-Sí... ¿no quieres-ttebayo?

Hinata estaba en silencio. Un silencio que estaba matando a Naruto poco a poco.

―¡Di que sí-ttebayo! ¡Di que sí, por favor! ―exclamaba en su interior.  
―C-Claro que sí ―dijo ella, muy feliz.

Naruto sonrió ante su respuesta, y para cerrar el trato, cogió a Hinata de los hombros, y le dio un beso en la frente.

―¡Bien! ¡Es oficial! ¡Tendremos una cita-ttebayo!

.

Los fuegos artificiales estaban aquella noche preciosos. Todos los aldeanos estaban mirando al cielo en ese mismo momento; cada sensei, iba con su equipo, los enamorados se cogían de la mano muy fuerte, los niños pequeños miraban con devoción aquellas luces que se formaban en el cielo; era, en verdad, un espectáculo muy bello.

En el porche de los Hyūga, se podía ver a Hinata mirando los fuegos con una sonrisa, mientras que tomaba de la mano a la persona que estaba a su lado. Ésta se acercó, y se recostó en su hombro, mientras que Naruto, se apoyaba en su cabeza, mientras sonreía y apretaba el agarre de su mano.

* * *

 ** _Fin._**

 _ **·BuffAngel MM: ¡Gracias! A ver qué tal han ido. Aquí tienes la continuación, espero que te guste :)**_

 _ **·Akime Maxwell: Me alegro de que te haya gustado esta historia... es que esta pareja es para adorarla :D**_

 _ **·Luna de Uzumaki: ¡Toma tu dosis extra! No te quedes sin miel :D me alegro de que te haya gustado ^^**_

 _ **·NaruHina The Last: ¡Son super difíciles! ¡En serio! Deberían extinguirse los exámenes D: ¡Me alegro de que te haya encantado! :D**_

 _ **·Komorebi-chama: ¡Muchas gracias! Aquí tienes el punto de vista de Naruto, que es más tierno todavía :D**_

 _ **Pues bueno, me retiro a ponerme buena :D ¡Nos vemos prontito!**_


End file.
